


Happy Birthday, Puppy

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Belting, Dom/sub, Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-17
Updated: 2006-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been awhile since I did a slash_me_twice, and so in honour of Beanie's birthday, this is an… odd little twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Puppy

      "Rise and shine, sunshine!"

      Sean rolled over, groaned, and threw the covers back over his head. Thankfully, he hadn't had much to drink last night, and so there were no major signs of hangover, but he still had no intention of getting up. It was, after all, his birthday. That much he did remember.

      "Nice try, but no." A hand flung his blessed covers back, exposing his eyes to the sunshine, and he groaned, blinking.

      "What…. Dom? What the hell? What are you doing here?"

      Dom grinned, helping Sean to sit up and then pulling him into a hug. "I wouldn't miss your birthday, love. Today is all about you." Sean grinned, gave his lover a kiss, and then pulled back, seeing the familiar glimmer in Dom's eyes. "So get out of bed and get on your knees."

      "Yes, Master."

      "Good boy," Dom purred, rising slowly from the bed to stretch as Sean knelt before him, palms facing up on his thighs, head lowered. "_Very_ good boy." He ran his hand through Sean's hair, smiling when he didn't lean into the touch automatically. That stillness had taken a lot of training, but it was beautiful to observe. "Tell me, boy, what would you like to do today? It is your _birthday_, after all," Dom commented, sneering slightly on the word "birthday."

      "I would like to please my master in whatever way he sees fit," Sean replied, and Dom knew it was genuine. It hadn't been, at first, but now there was a trust underlying their relationship, and Sean knew that Dom would give him what he wanted if he could only accept his own lack of control over the situation.

      Dom smiled, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

      "First things first. I brought breakfast," Dom announced, producing a paper bag from where it had sat at the foot of the bed next to a large Styrofoam cup. "Is my boy hungry?"

      "A little, master."

      "Good." Dom smiled as he removed a plain doughnut from the bag, watching Sean carefully as he ate it. His posture was good, Dom was happy to note. Two months of separation hadn't ruined that aspect of his training, at least.

      When Dom finished the doughnut, he reached into the bag for another, this time covered in powdered sugar. "Open up, puppy," he encouraged, using a pet name that Sean had once been embarrassed by but secretly loved. Obediently, Sean opened his mouth and allowed Dom to slip a bit of doughnut inside, carefully licking the sugar off his master's fingers after he swallowed. "Good boy. Here, have another."

      Dom continued to feed Sean in this way until the doughnut was demolished, and then reached into to bag for another treat. He produced a small plastic container of strawberries and bit into one as he listened carefully to Sean's breathing, even but not slow, clearly anticipating what was to come. Dom smiled, satisfied with this response, and took a sip of tea as he slid a large berry between Sean's lips. "Hold it there," he commanded, and Sean obliged, keeping the strawberry held loosely between his teeth. "Forward, on your hands," Dom added, tugging down Sean's shorts when he moved into the prescribed position.

      Dom grinned at the presentation; Sean's arse pale and taut in front of him, a veritable feast that he couldn't wait to take advantage of. "Hold it," Dom warned in a low tone, urging Sean not to drop the strawberry as he drew his belt from its loops. Careful not to hit Sean too hard, as these smacks were meant neither as reward nor as punishment, Dom evenly distributed five swats to his backside in quick succession. When he was finished, he laid the belt on the bed and crouched in front of Sean, grinning when he took in the strawberry, obviously clenched down on in surprise at some point during the spanking, but now loosely held again, juice dripping down Sean's chin and intermingling with the powdered sugar from earlier. "Tasty," Dom commented in a cheeky tone, leaning in to lick away the remains. One thing Dom had learned in his role as Sean's master was that he couldn't completely take the Dom out of the dom, so to speak, and if his personality came out a bit it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Interspersing humour with firmness, he struck a balance that Sean responded to, always careful to be clear when he was being serious or making a command.

      Dom smiled again at Sean's stillness and grabbed the leaves of the berry in reward. "You can have it," he instructed, and Sean bit the strawberry to free it from its leaves, chewing and swallowing with a small smile. "Good boy," Dom cooed. "Here, have another," he offered, letting Sean eat another berry with a swallow of tea to finish it off. He might believe in stern discipline, but he certainly wasn't going to starve the man. "Kneel up again. Between my legs this time," he ordered, sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs spread. He smiled at the grace with which Sean rose, slid out of his lowered shorts, and placed himself in front of Dom; a grace that had been hard-won from a man of Sean's usual carriage.

      "Very good. Stay still, and we'll have a bit more, yeah?" Sean nodded, but didn't budge otherwise, his hands at his thighs again as Dom preferred, eyes lowered. Observing his sub with head cocked to one side as he munched on another doughnut, Dom reached out and put his hand under Sean's chin, lifting up gently until Sean's eyes were on him. "Good. Keep your eyes on me," Dom ordered, removing the last doughnut from the bag, this one chocolate frosted, and tearing it into bite-sized bits. Keeping his eyes on Sean's, his fed him each bite in turn, not smiling but secretly pleased when Sean kept Dom's fingers clean without asking, licking the chocolate from his skin with a graceful efficiency. When Sean had finished the last bite, Dom indulged himself for a moment, sliding two fingers into Sean's mouth and fixing him with an expectant look until Sean hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard with his teeth carefully tucked under his lips.

      "No, let me feel them a bit," Dom urged. "Your teeth, just the bottom set. Just a little." Sean quickly complied, letting his bottom lip free and using the strength in his jaw to slowly draw Dom's fingers over his teeth. "That's right," Dom breathed, petting Sean's hair with the other hand. "Just like that…"

      Dom allowed Sean to continue a few more moments before withdrew his fingers, drawing them over Sean's lower lip before he pulled away entirely to unbutton his trousers. "Now let's see if you can do it again, just like that," Dom urged, taking his cock out and stroking it a few times before offering it to Sean, who gave his gift a hungry look.

      Dom concentrated heavily on his breathing as he watched Sean rise up on his knees, hands loosely grasped behind his back in the position Dom preferred for this activity. Dom liked to watch Sean use his mouth, rely entirely on the muscles of his jaw and his lips and tongue to balance the weight of Dom's cock without the aid of his hands. Once Sean had gotten his lips around the organ, Dom removed his hand and let it settle in Sean's hair, sucking in a breath as Sean went right into the perfect level of pressure on his cock, sucking determinedly with just a light brush of teeth on the underside. Dom knew it was difficult to do this so well, without biting down too hard, and he praised the efforts with a steadying grip on the back of Sean's neck, knowing how Sean loved the grounding touch.

      After a few moments of this treatment, Dom decided he had experienced enough of a pleasurable interlude and pulled away, holding Sean's head steady with the hand on the back of his neck. He was pleased that Sean had managed to keep his eyes on Dom the entire time, as this had initially been a source of embarrassment for the older man, but Dom loved watching Sean suck cock, and he especially loved the open, vulnerable look in his eyes when he did so.

      "Pretty," Dom murmured, caressing Sean's cheek gently before standing, circling around behind Sean and reaching down to cup a hand under his chin, tilting his head back just slightly. "Love to have you kneeling for me," he praised, leaning down to just barely brush his lips against Sean's. To Sean's credit, he made no effort to lean into the kiss, and Dom grinned as he pulled back.

      "I think you deserve a reward for such obedience, puppy. And since it's your birthday, it'll be an extra-special reward," Dom promised. Thinking fast as he walked around to the other side of the bed, Dom rifled quickly through Sean's closet, finding a few ties that suited his purpose and then returning to Sean, plucking his discarded belt from the bed as he did.

      "Okay, puppy. Up you go, on the bed. I want you spread out and on your stomach," Dom explained, and Sean was quick to comply, rocking back onto the balls of his feet to stand in one fluid motion, then crawling onto the bed, spreading his legs as wide as he could and his arms out towards the posts of his bed. Dom nodded with approval and then moved to restrain him, quickly knotting the long ties first to Sean's wrists, and then to the bedposts. He completed the process with Sean's legs, tucked the family jewels carefully up and out of the way, and smiled in satisfaction at his handiwork when he was finished. Sean's muscles were tight, anticipating the first blow, but he knew not to try to escape, and was more likely to actually lean into the strikes as they came, Sean being something of a masochist, or as Dom liked to say in his characteristic teasing tone, a pain slut.

      Dom peppered the first set of five across Sean's thighs, a bit harder than earlier but still nowhere near what he was capable of. He waited, holding the doubled belt in both hands as he watched Sean relax slightly, listened to his breathing even out. The next set was to his back, five more and still of medium strength, the criss-crossing lines a deep pink but nothing that wouldn't fade in a few days. Dom didn't know exactly what Sean's schedule was like for the next week, and he had no desire to get in trouble with any directors.

     His real work, however, came next, after allowing Sean another pause. Drawing his arm back and then coming down with a perfect flick of the wrist, he let the belt hit Sean's arse with much more ferocity, prompting a slight jump from the other man, who wasn't quite expecting such attentions just yet. Dom grinned as he lay down the next mark, just as hard to the other side. He wouldn't admit it to Sean, but Dom had actually practiced with his belt and the riding crop he occasionally used on Sean, setting up a plastic tarp dartboard like many teenaged boys had on their doors and training himself into a higher level of accuracy. At this point, he was confident enough in his abilities to pay special attention to the patterns he left on Sean's skin, even a bit obsessed with the symmetry of it that he knew Sean would admire later in the bathroom mirror. When he had finished another set of five hard blows, Dom smiled proudly at the symmetrical "X" they formed on Sean's backside, an angry red that would fade much more slowly than the other marks he had made. He allowed Sean a moment, but not much more, before continuing, this time in a straight set of ten, keeping Sean guessing and grinning widely when the older man began to arch into the blows, presenting his arse for Dom to beat.

     "Would you like more?" Dom asked when he was finished, scooting onto the bed on his knees to run one palm over Sean's reddened arse, flushed with blood and pressing up greedily into Dom's touch. He chose to ignore the eager movement, for he knew Sean had by now sunken into a headspace that allowed him considerably less control, and Dom liked the knowledge of that power quite a bit.

      "Yes… please, Master," Sean breathed, his voice heavy and thick with lust.

      "Ten more? Can you take ten more?" Dom asked, his hand pressing slightly harder, high on the sight of Sean lying under him, tied up and greedy for his touch.

      "Yes… oh God, yes Master. Please give me more," Sean begged, and Dom's eyes went dark with arousal, sliding backwards and raising his hand again in a fluid motion.

      "As you wish," he replied, landing a series of blows in an easy rhythm across Sean's arse, varying their angle just slightly to avoid abusing any one patch of flesh too heavily. "More, boy?" Dom asked, his lustful aggression undisguised now, when he had laid down five strikes.

      "Yes Master… please, Master. Give me your belt," Sean begged, and Dom was again upon him before he finished his plea, enormously pleased when Sean lost control and let out a half-yelp at the first strike before restraining himself.

      When Dom finished, Sean was trembling slightly, his muscles taught as bowstring, and Dom caressed his ankles lightly as he untied them. "You've done well, puppy. Now it's time for the second part of your present," he announced with a gleam in his eyes as he untied Sean's wrists from the posts as well, but left the knots around the wrists themselves intact, nudging Sean to roll over. "I think you'll like this one, puppy."

      Sean winced slightly as he was forced to press his new welts again the mattress, but he soon checked himself and was applying pressure voluntarily as his restraints were re-tied in the new, reversed position. Dom sucked in a breath at the sight, and found himself looking forward to this more than he had expected to. It wasn't that he had never been fucked, but he rarely let Sean have him in this way, and he knew it was a special treat for Sean, something he had initially withheld until Sean showed improvement from his training.

      Sure enough, Sean's eyes went wide and excited, a quick inhalation giving away his previous perfect poise, and Dom grinned as he popped open a bottle of lube and slicked up his lover's erection. "Gonna ride you, puppy," he moaned, reaching back with slicked fingers to prepare himself, groaning as he bore down on the assault. "Gonna ride you till you come, and then I'm going to sit on your face and fuck those pretty little lips of yours till I come down your throat," Dom promised, feeling himself stretch and open. It was going to hurt, but he didn't mind a little burn, and he was very much looking forward to the fire in Sean's eyes when Dom impaled himself on his cock.

      This eagerness was apparent when Dom quickly gave up on his task and raised himself over Sean, holding Sean's erection in one hand as he held himself open with the other. "Jesus, baby," he breathed out in a gasp, lowering himself carefully but steadily, feeling Sean stretch him wide open.

      Sean's eyes went wide and bright as Dom sank onto his cock, but he didn't speak or react outwardly, a testament to his tremendous level of control. Dom could tell that he was consciously controlling his breathing, though, and he knew Sean had to be close from the feel of the heated turgid flesh inside him. Hands on his thighs, Dom rode Sean slowly, groaning as he threw his head back and concentrated on the sensations swimming through his head, knowing that he was presenting a lovely picture to Sean, but for once not minding being the one on display. This was his gift to his lover, and he wasn't going to hold back. Still, as he upped the pace, he knew that he wasn't going to be able to carry out his plan if this went on any longer.

      "Fuck, Sean, c'mon, now, fill me up. Come for me, puppy," he commanded, and to Dom's delight, his plea was met with an almost instantaneous response, proving that Sean had been more taken with this than Dom realized.

      Dom gave Sean a moment to finish, but then immediately crawled forward, not bothering to give Sean a chance to recover before he leaned forward and thrust his aching erection into Sean's face, groaning when Sean opened his mouth immediately and took Dom down his throat, Dom's hands scratching futilely at the wall behind the headboard for something to steady him. He couldn't stop himself from thrusting greedily into that hot, wet cavern, and looking down he found that Sean's eyes were still almost black with lust; his mouth opening eagerly to suck on the flesh that was impaling his throat. This sight was too much for Dom, too much for any man, and he came violently, screaming out his release as his seed flooded Sean's throat. His lover swallowed eagerly, and Dom slid almost bonelessly down to collapse atop Sean's body, too spent to even bother freeing his lover for the moment.

      "Happy birthday," he whispered sleepily, his hand combing idly through Sean's hair, and his older lover just laughed lightly, grinning and kissing Dom's cheek.

      "Best present I could ask for," Sean assured him, throat gravelly from lack of use. "You're the best present I could ask for," he clarified, and Dom grinned into his chest. That was a compliment he was proud to earn.


End file.
